


lightning never strikes the same place twice

by SkyRose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Gen, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Self-Sacrifice, Soul Stone (Marvel), Suicide, i absolutely can not stress this enough that this is pure angst, loki didn't die in infinity war, mind the warnings please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: King Thor and Prince Loki have spent the last five years helping New Asgard flourish. Now, it is time to bring their fallen people back.Or: Thor and Loki go to Vormir.





	lightning never strikes the same place twice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. These two deserve better.
> 
> For the prompt "edge".

Thor and Loki were assisting in the construction of a statue in Heimdall and all the other fallen Asgardians honor when Bruce and Rocket arrived.

New Asgard was flourishing under King Thor’s rule, aided by Prince Loki at his side. There were many nights when Thor wept at his failure to stop Thanos but Loki assured him he did all he could. Thor wasn’t sure what he would have become if Loki had vanished or had been killed in the attack for the Tesseract.

“We think we can bring them back,” Bruce said, eyes bright and happy. “We need your help."

Thor cheered and hugged Bruce, then Rocket, then Loki.

\---

Clint and Natasha had offered to go to Vormir. But, Clint had never been in space and Natasha had only once for a short time. Thor and Loki knew it wouldn’t take long to get the Aether, so offered to travel to Vormir on an Asgardian ship. Besides, they needed as many people in New York as they could get. And Thor and Loki were unstoppable together. Whatever was waiting for them on the mysterious planet, they could fight.

So, the rest of the Avengers agreed. To Thor’s pleasant surprise, they were not wary of Loki’s presence in the team. They trusted Thor and Thor trusted Loki. For the most part. Loki did frown at a few suspicious glances he got, which made Thor frown in turn.

They suited up, each team giving the others quick goodbyes. Bruce counted down and they were off.

\---

Vormir was beautiful. It was dark and rocky, but the nearby stars lit up the sky in a variety of vibrant colors. Thor could not keep his eyes off the sky as he and Loki made their way up the mountain.

Snow fell on them as they walked. It caught in Loki’s dark hair. Thor brushed some off once, earning an amused look from his brother.

When they made it to the top, a shadowy figure with a red face greeted them. Thor thought he looked familiar somehow.

“Where’s the stone?” Loki asked. His voice was calm and diplomatic but Thor could see how tightly he gripped the knife in his hand. Thor gripped Mjolnir, which he had picked up while they had gotten the Aether.

“There,” the figure stated, his hand directing them to a sharp cliff.

Thor and Loki stood at its edge, looking down at the impossible height.

“I’ll fly down,” Thor said, spinning Mjolnir in his hand.

“The stone cannot be found. It is given,” the figure explained. “It comes at a terrible price.”

Thor met Loki’s gaze. Loki looked away as if he already understood the figure’s cryptic words.

“Speak plainly,” Thor demanded, stepping toward the figure. Loki reached out for Thor’s arm.

“Thor—” Loki began.

“It requires a sacrifice. You must lose which you love most,” the figure paused to look between the brothers. “A soul for a soul.”

Thor took a sudden step backward from the figure as if he had just been punched. He looked at Loki, whose eyes were somber as he stood at the edge. Thor put a determined look on his face.

“Loki,” he said, cursing how his voice broke.

“Thor,” Loki said, his own eyes shining with determination.

“I failed to stop Thanos before. This is my chance to—”

“Shush,” Loki interrupted, turning to face Thor. “Your people need you.”

“Loki,” Thor repeated, tears beginning to stream down his face. “This is my chance to prove I’m worthy of this hammer, of my title, of my people.”

“You have proven that these last five years and will continue to do so,” Loki promised him, his hand coming to rest on Thor’s chest. His own eyes were glistening now. “Your reign does not here.”

“Loki, I can’t—” his voice broke again. “I can’t live another day without you. I’ve already lived so many thinking you were gone. I love you, brother.” Before Loki could utter another word, he threw aside Mjolnir and jumped.

“Thor!” Loki called out, his voice desperate. Thor looked back to see Mjolnir fly into Loki’s hands as if it was something the hammer had always done. Loki swiftly flew to Thor, catching him by the arm a third of the way down the cliff. “Thor.”

“Loki, please,” Thor begged. He tried to shake away Loki’s grasp.

“I’m sorry,” Loki cried. He grabbed Thor’s hand, placing Mjolnir in his grasp. “I’m sorry. This is my chance, brother.”

Loki let go off Mjolnir and began to drop. Thor caught him by his cape, gripping Mjolnir fiercely.

“I can’t, Loki, please, brother—”

“I’ll tell Mother and Father all that you’ve done,” Loki said, voice cracking miserably. “I’ll tell Heimdall. I’ll tell the Warriors Three. I’ll tell all of Valhalla. They’ll be so proud of you.”

“You can’t—”

“I promise you, brother, the sun will shine on us again. I love you.”

Thor didn’t even see the knife in his hand. Suddenly, it ripped through Loki’s cape. Loki began to fall again. Thor tried to follow him again, calling out his name. Loki sent a powerful green blast of magic at Thor, and it stopped him in his place. Hovering in the air, Thor struggled against the immense pain in his body and heart.

Loki was falling, as he did over a decade before. Thor watched in horror, unable to save him again.

Loki hit the ground and Thor let out a roar like he never had before.

The sky boomed, and Thor thought it was him. When he looked up at the sky, tears obscuring his vision, he saw a great hole in the clouds. Lightning lit up the world, or something like it, and Thor wasn’t sure what happened next.

\---

Thor awoke with the orange stone in his hand. He wasn’t near the cliff, wasn’t near the shadowy figure, wasn’t near his brother’s lifeless body.

Thor shouted again until his throat and lungs burned. He heard the device in his hand beep. He wanted to stay and find Loki’s body. He wanted to mourn. But, it was time to go.

It was time to finish the fight that Loki sacrificed himself for.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
